The considerable distance of the lens mount from the camera housing throughout the range of operating positions requires a certain lateral offsetting of a viewfinder from the optical axis of the lens system in order to afford an unobstructed view of the object to be photographed, especially if the lens mount is to be fitted with a front attachment such as a filter or a light shield. Since it is desirable to minimize the dimensions of the camera in its collapsed state, i.e. with the lens mount retracted into the housing, conventional viewfinders are foldable or hinged so as to be withdrawable from their extended working position. Even when thus withdrawn, however, they still project beyond the usually rectangular outline of the housing proper so that a carrying case for such a camera must be specially shaped to accommodate its viewfinder.